Does Anybody Hear Her by Casting Crowns SongFic
by ChildoftheKing4jc
Summary: This is my SongFic for Does Anybody Hear Her by Casting Crowns. Dedicated to my friend Katie, a major Casting Crowns fan!


_**She is running**_

_**A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction**_

"Pass me a cigarette." Andrea demanded.

Celestyn shook her head. "This is like number five for you. These things don't grow on trees."

"Actually," a boy in the group piped up. "I think they do, Cel."

"Shut up, man." Celestyn handed Andrea a cigarette.

"Friday, I'm partying tonight." a kid in the crowd said.

"My mom won't let me!" the girl behind Celestyn said angrily

"I'm in. My mom won't let me either, but she won't care." Andrea said grimly.

After her father was arrested for drunk driving, her mother became depressed. Andrea knew she was on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. If Andrea wanted clean clothes for school, she had to do them herself. She was getting sick of it. Her brother Isaiah was always partying, or playing football.

_**She is trying**_

_**But the canyon's ever widening**_

_**In the depths of her cold heart**_

_**So she sets out on another misadventure just to find**_

_**She's another two years older**_

_**And she's three more steps behind**_

Celestyn's boyfriend Kyle somehow got involved in the group. He wrapped his arms around Celestyn and a wave of jealousy went over Andrea.

"Want me to drive you?" Andrea's best friend and supporter Max said. She couldn't actually have a serious chat with Max. He was always joking around. Andrea enjoyed the fact that Max made her feel special, or at least wanted.

_**Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?**_

_**Or does anybody even know she's going down today**_

_**Under the shadow of our steeple**_

_**With all the lost and lonely people**_

_**Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me**_

_**Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?**_

"Yeah, could you?"

"I'll drive my princess to the ball!" Max teased.

"Can you drive me home? I don't want to take the bus." smiled Andrea knowing his answer.

"Sure! Want me to pick you up tonight at seven?"

"Six thirty!"

"You're pushing it."

"Please?" begged Andrea.

"Fine. I'll get my homework done quickly then pick ya up girly."

Andrea sighed. Yes, attention from boys was nice. But she really wanted to talk to someone. She knew if she ever got the chance to, her brain would freeze up. But she wanted to tell someone how she felt.

_**She is yearning**_

_**For shelter and affection**_

_**That she never found at home**_

Andrea went upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and jeans.

"And where are you going?" her mother demanded.

"Hang out with Max." said Andrea grabbing her purse.

"No you're not! You need to stay home!"

"Mom, no!"

"Don't you ever care about anybody but yourself?"

The question shocked Andrea. "Yes, of course I have! I am going!"

"Andrea!"

Andrea slammed the door and dialed Max's number.

"Yes Andy?"

"Pick me up now please!"

"Why?"

"Let me hang out with you! Please!"

_**She is searching**_

_**For a hero to ride in**_

_**To ride in and save the day**_

_**And in walks her prince charming**_

_**And he knows just what to say**_

_**Momentary lapse of reason**_

_**And she gives herself away**_

The time flew by. Soon, it was seven and Max drove to Celstyn's house since her parents weren't home.

"Hey Andrea and Max!" Celestyn grabbed a beer for them each.

Even thou Andrea thought it was the nastiest thing she had ever tasted, she drank it to be rebellious.

Seeing Andrea gag, Max asked, "Want some Sprite?"

Andrea nodded.

Max bent over and kissed her on he cheek before getting her a drink.

Andrea shivered. That felt amazing.

"My lady," he did a bow.

"Thanks!"

"Want to dance?" laughed Max.

_**Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?**_

_**Or does anybody even know she's going down today**_

_**Under the shadow of our steeple**_

_**With all the lost and lonely people**_

_**Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me**_

_**Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?**_

The next day Andrea was in bed with a headache.

She was texting Celestyn and Max at around nine PM when the door opened.

"Andrea!" a voice screamed happily.

"What?" Andrea barked. "I'm doing homework!" she lied.

"I got saved!"

Andrea laughed. "From jail?"

"No!"

"Who is this?" the voice sounded familiar, but she didn't fully recognize it.

"Your brother Isaiah! Andrea, I'm sorry for being a terrible brother."

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I'll start being the brother you deserve!"

Seeing Andrea's puzzled face, he continued. "I got saved, I'm a Christian. I want you to come to church with me."

"Oh no, you're not going to drag me into that!"

Andrea decided she didn't need God. She wanted someone to talk to.

But in the end, her brother won and she reluctantly went to church.

_**If judgment looms under every steeple**_

_**If lofty glances from lofty people**_

_**Can't see past her scarlet letter**_

_**And we've never even met her**_

"Hey," one girl from the church laughed. "Aren't you pregnant, Andrea? With Matt as the daddy?"

Andrea felt her face got hot. "I never even went out with him!"

"Cut it out, Bev." Isaiah told the girl.

Bev laughed. "Matt told everyone he was a father, and the only person who would ever go out with him would be a rebel like you!"

"Some God church!" Andrea glared at her brother and ran out of the building.

"Nice going!" Isaiah defended his sister. "She's been through a lot and has never slept with anybody!"

Bev shrugged. "Whatever."

_**Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?**_

_**Or does anybody even know she's going down today**_

_**Under the shadow of our steeple**_

_**With all the lost and lonely people**_

_**Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me**_

_**Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?**_

"Some God church!" Andrea repeated.

"What's truly the matter?" Isaiah said in a voice that meant he was serious.

As Andrea knew would happen, her brain froze. "It's, dads in jail, mom's depressed, and nobody cares."

"Talk to me."

"I've been high on drugs."

"Andrea, Jesus can help you. He'll listen better than I ever could."

"Well..."

_**He is running a hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction**_

After Andrea had finished talking, Isaiah sighed. "You know Andrea, I haven't made perfect choices either.

Andrea hugged her brother and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be the sister you deserve."

_**James 1:14-16**_ But each one is tempted when he is lured and enticed by his own desires. Then when desire conceives, it gives birth to sin, and when sin is fully grown, it gives birth to death. Do not be led astray, my dear brothers and sisters.


End file.
